


Place of Honor

by SophieAyase



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ann is the only person who doesn't know she and Shiho are dating, Birthday Party, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Morgana is a good kitty, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Ann isn't sure if she's imagining things, or if Shiho is aware of the Phantom Thieves' secret. (Mostly friendshippy - the romantic Shiho/Ann is more of an undercurrent.)





	Place of Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> Hahahaha this was such a simple idea and it turned into over 2,000 words. Meanwhile my main assignment was under 500. Hahahaha. (Honestly I'm just IN LOVE with these characters and this fandom, and that love needs an outlet!)
> 
> AU of sorts where the Phantom Thieves continue on after defeating Yaldabaoth, and Morgana has given in and begun to enjoy being a cat.

Ann shifted uncomfortably on Ren’s couch, her legs tucked underneath her. She’d been spending more time staring into space than reading the textbook in her lap.

“Is something the matter?” Makoto asked, only half paying attention.

“I’m... not sure.” Ann sighed, then looked up to address all of her friends. “Hey, what do you think would happen if someone realized we were the Phantom Thieves?”

“The hell?” Ryuji blurted. “That’d be an effin’ disaster.”

Ren shrugged. “Depends on who it is,” he said. Ann waited a moment for him to say more before remembering that Ren _rarely_ said more.

“I agree,” Morgana said primly. “Our friends who deduced our identities haven’t caused any problems. But if someone opposed to the Thieves did the same, it could be a real issue for us.”

“Why do you ask?” Makoto said.

Ann tilted her head back and forth, as if trying to jostle something loose in her mind. “Just a couple things Shiho’s said to me lately, about the Phantom Thieves... She made it sound like it was more than just casual interest.”

“Like she knew you knew what was going on with them?” Makoto prodded.

“Yeah.” Ann nodded.

“I don’t think we have to worry about Shiho,” Morgana said. “She was one of the reasons for the formation of the Phantom Thieves, after all.”

“That’s true. I guess I just don’t want her to know, like, too much for her own good.”

Makoto reached over to squeeze Ann’s arm. “You’re really worried about her safety, huh?”

“Well, yeah. She’s my best friend.”

 _That’s what they all say_ , Makoto thought. “So, what would make you more comfortable?”

“I just wish I _knew_ ,” Ann said. “But it’s probably not a good idea to just ask her, ‘Hey, Shiho, did you know I’m a Phantom Thief?’”

“Why not?” asked Futaba.

Makoto ignored her. “Well, if you want to know for certain if Shiho knows of our identities, either you’ll have to ask her subtly, or find a way tell her the truth.”

“Hold on!” Ryuji bolted forward in his seat. “We’ve been real careful about nobody knowin’ who we are, and now she’s just gonna tell Shiho?”

“Okay, then we’ll go the subtle interrogation route,” Morgana said.

“The hell? Ann’s the least subtle person around here!”

“That would be _you_ , Ryuji,” Ann shot back.

“But if we’re worried about endangering her, wouldn’t telling her the truth defeat our purpose?” Haru asked softly.

“In a way, yes,” Makoto said calmly. “But as things stand, we don’t know if she knows or not. If we were to reveal the truth to her, we could at least control the circumstances, and we would know how to protect her.”

Morgana twitched his ears in agreement. “It’s not the ideal circumstance, but it might be the best thing for us to work with. What do you think, Lady Ann?”

Ann’s mouth was twisted in thought. “I... I guess I don’t really like keeping something like this from Shiho anyway,” she said slowly. “If the rest of you are okay with it, maybe it would be the best decision. Or is that just selfish of me?”

Morgana traipsed over to her, his tail held aloft. “Not at all, Lady Ann. I don’t think a brave soul like you could ever be selfish.” She smiled wanly and gently scratched his head. “Hmm, that feels good,” he murmured.

“What do _you_ think, Ren?” Ann asked.

He thought for a moment, as usual. “I want what’s best for you,” he said. “And Shiho.”

“B-b-but we can’t just tell anyone we’re the Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji said.

“Shiho isn’t just anyone!” Ann said, a bit angrily. “Like Morgana said, she was the reason the Phantom Thieves were formed in the first place!”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Morgana said vacantly, still enraptured by the head scratches. “Ooh, Lady Ann, just a little to the left... _Thaaaat’s_ the spot.”

“Mona, you never let me pet you like that!” Futaba said.

“Lady Ann doesn’t pull my whiskers,” Morgana replied.

“Anyway, we have to admit it’s a bit of an open secret at this point,” Makoto said. “It’s not just Boss and my sister. Mishima-san, Hifumi-san, Dr. Takemi, Ms. Kawakami — they all know our identities too. Personally, I think the benefits of letting Shiho know who we are outweigh the risks.” She paused, expecting someone to disagree. “We should reach a unanimous decision, though.”

“If you and Morgana think it’s okay, then I do too,” Haru said.

“Agreed,” Yusuke said. “I trust your judgement in the matter.”

“Me too!” Futaba chirped.

Ren scratched the back of his neck. “I think it’s for the best,” he said.

All eyes were on Ryuji. He sighed. “What the hell? I guess what she doesn’t know could still hurt her. Or something.”

Makoto smiled softly. “Then I think we’re all on the same page, so to speak. Now, we just need to have a plan for how to tell Shiho...”

 

* * *

 

“What are we doing around here?” Shiho asked, curious rather than upset.

“Well,” Ann said breezily, “I thought we’d go to Sakura-san’s café. I told you about him, right? Ren’s guardian?” Shiho nodded. “He makes the best curry in Tokyo, and great coffee too.”

“That’s an unusual birthday meal,” Shiho replied lightly as she wrapped a hand around Ann’s arm.

“O-oh, is it okay with you?” Ann flushed. “I’m really sorry, Shiho, I should have asked.”

Shiho laughed, and it was the light, tinkling laugh that Ann used to know. “Anything is fine with me. I was only teasing.”

“Oh, good.” Ann blew a breath out, relieved. “It’s just around this corner...” As they turned, she saw Futaba crouching outside the café entrance, as usual. Futaba bolted up and waved to them before running inside.

“Is that Futaba-chan?” Shiho asked.

“Sure is.” Ann chuckled. “She’s pretty unusual, but you’ll like her.”

She drew up short in front of the door to Leblanc and took a breath before pushing it open.

“Surprise!”

“Shiho-chan!”

“Happy birthday!”

_“Mrow!”_

Shiho beamed through her blushing as the Thieves grinned at her. “What’s this?” she asked, as if she didn’t know.

Ann grinned back at her. “It’s a surprise party,” she said mildly. “Sorry, I know it’s kind of weird having all my friends around instead of yours, but I wouldn’t have known who to invite. Other than _Ryuji_ , I guess.” She rolled her eyes comedically, drawing a laugh from Shiho.

“Hey, I’ve known Shiho longer than anybody else here!” Ryuji protested.

“And yet her good manners still haven’t rubbed off on you,” Ann teased, making Shiho blush again as she giggled.

“Oh, you’re Shiho-san?” Sojiro emerged from the kitchen. “I’m Sojiro Sakura, but you can call me Boss. The rest of these miscreants do.” He bowed. “At any rate, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Shiho returned the bow. “Pleased to meet you too.” She looked at the other teenagers and smiled. “I know Amamiya and Ryuji-kun, so you must be Yusuke-san.”

Yusuke smiled and bowed. “Indeed I am. And if I may say, you are even more lovely than Ann described.”

Shiho smiled, just a bit uncomfortably. “Don’t worry, he’s not hitting on you,” Ann cut in. “You see, he’s an _artist_.” Shiho grinned in understanding.

“Is there anything wrong with that?” Yusuke asked hotly.

“Dude, that’s not what she was sayin’ at all...” Ryuji began.

“Anyway,” Ann interrupted, “you already saw Futaba in the street.” Futaba waved shyly from her perch at the bar, half-hidden behind Ren.

Shiho smiled graciously as she bowed. “And you must be Makoto-san and Haru-san?” she said, nodding to each of them in turn.

Makoto smiled and bowed. “That’s right. Pleased to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Please, call me Haru-chan.” Haru curtsied daintily.

_“Mew!”_

Shiho giggled. “And Morgana-chan, of course.” She bent down to pick him up but stopped, grimacing in pain. Ann swept down to lift Morgana off the floor and deposit him in Shiho’s arms. Shiho beamed as she stroked his back.

“Ahh, this is the life,” Morgana said as he entered a state of total relaxation.

“Well, I’m still finishing up the curry,” Sojiro said. “Why don’t you kids go on upstairs for a bit.”

_“Meowwww.”_

“You sound so sad, Morgana-chan,” Shiho said, smiling and giving him a scratch on the head.

“He just doesn’t want you to stop petting him,” Ann said with a giggle.

“Aww, you don’t have to worry about that.” Shiho hugged Morgana to her chest and ran her hand down the soft fur of his back.

“Lady Ann... you sure know how to chose your friends,” Morgana murmured.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Shiho let out a breath in excitement. “So this is what a thieves’ hideout looks like,” she said.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Shiho. Her eyes went wide with the realization. “I — I mean —”

 _“Meow!”_ Morgana jumped out of her arms with a smug look at Ann.

“It’s okay, Shiho,” Ann said softly. “That’s what we brought you here to talk to you about.”

Shiho’s expression was a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and joy. “So, you _are_ the Phantom Thieves.”

“In the flesh.” Ryuji grinned proudly.

“Weren’t you the one who was reluctant to tell her that?” Morgana said haughtily as he wound around Ryuji’s feet.

“Hey! You — you dumb cat!”

“If I may ask,” Makoto said calmly, “how did you figure it out?”

Shiho sat down in a chair near the table Ren had set up. “Well, Ann told me about meeting you, Yusuke-san, and I thought it was a little funny that Madarame-san had a change of heart like Kamoshida. It was like, what did they have in common, other than you?” She smiled at Ann. “And you always seemed to know a little more about the Phantom Thieves and their cases than you should.”

“So you were the one being indiscreet again!” Ryuji teased.

Ann blushed. “Shut _up_ , Ryuji.”

“Is it okay? That I know, I mean,” Shiho asked quietly.

Ann grabbed her hands. “Of course! I mean, we’d have been nothing without you.”

“Ann...” Shiho beamed at her.

There was the sound of a camera shutter, and both girls looked over to see Yusuke staring at his phone screen, the camera pointed at them. “This will make a magnificent reference for my painting of young love,” he said bemusedly.

“Stupid Inari!” Futaba snapped. “You’re horning in on their moment.”

“M–moment?” Ann asked, blushing again.

“Never mind that,” Makoto said smoothly. “We actually have a gift for you, Shiho-san. Actually, Yusuke’s the one who drew it, but... it’s from all of us, really.”

“Here.” Ren held a small box out to her with a smile.

She took the box, smiling herself as she lifted the lid. Inside was something that looked like an oversized business card. It showed a top hat with a red flame pouring out underneath it, with the words “TAKE YOUR HEART” emblazoned across the bottom. Then she read the text beside the image: “Shiho Suzui — Honorary Member of the Phantom Thieves.”

She looked up at the faces staring eagerly at her, and grinned. “You really mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah!”

“Unquestionably.”

Shiho reached over to take Ann’s hand. “This was your doing, wasn’t it?”

“Well... well, kind of. But Yusuke’s the one who drew the card, and it was Haru’s idea to make you an honorary member, and —”

Haru shook her head. “Ann-chan is being too modest. She wanted to do something special for you.” Shiho smiled softly and squeezed Ann’s hard.

“It’s too dangerous for you to come with us on our missions,” Ann said. “But we decided you deserved some recognition for inspiring us to come together in the first place.”

“There is one condition,” Makoto said. “We need your promise that you won’t reveal our identities to anyone else.”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t you to get hurt.” Shiho meant to address all of the Thieves, but her eyes were squarely on Ann.

“Shiho...” Ann breathed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Under Ryuji’s chair, Morgana sighed pitifully.


End file.
